


Meet the Halliwells

by JasnNCarly



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Multi, old attempt, series reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This series was conceptualized in June of 2008 because I adore the original series. It was meant to center on the children of the Charmed ones, specifically Piper and Leo's kids.





	Meet the Halliwells

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a little history to you regarding my Charmed series. The most important note to make is Pru never died. In my series, Paige was a sister who the Charmed Ones knew briefly (consider a season) before she tried to unsuccessfully turn the Charmed Ones and died by their hands. Therefore, the girls don't mention Paige because of the guilt and pain her name brings upon them. Also, Pru is married to Henry and has the twins as well as little Henry. Secondly, Cole returned one last time (completely removed of evil, still ironing out those details) and Phobe accepted him once learning he had no powers good or evil. Cole and Phobe have children. Also, I hate Billie. Therefore, she couldn't control her grief from losing her sister, and the sisters had to kill her shortly after the "final" battle. Lastly, though Pru and Phoebe's kids are very much alive and powerful, this series centers around Chris and Wyatt. It deals with their struggles as the most powerful of the Charmed kin, a battle both inward and outward.

**Chapter 1**  
  
“Ugh! Chris do we have to have this discussion every time we vanquish a demon?”  
  
The slam of the door behind him and the green goo still soaking Wyatt’s clothes was the perfect preparation for the ensuing nagging of a younger brother.  
  
“Yes, we do, Wy. Because you can’t seem to get it through that thick head of yours that there are two of us in the fight.” Careful to cut his brother off at the pass, Chris burned his brother with his ice stare, “You could’ve got yourself killed.”  
  
“That’s what you always say, and I’m still kicking, right?” Wyatt gently shoved past his brother, entering the dining room and calling out, “Mom?!”  
  
“Don’t bring her into this.”  
  
“Why she’s hung up the broom?”  
  
“Very funny.”  
  
“Look, I don’t want to argue. I just want to eat.” Wyatt took a seat at the table, inhaling deeply as he leaned his head into his palms, “Mom?”  
  
Chris immediately sat beside him, continuing to bitch under his breath, “You need to start getting it through your head that no matter how big or small the demon is we should have a plan.”  
  
“We did; we planned to kill it.”   
  
Before Chris could continue, the sound of their mother’s footsteps caused them to fake smiles as she entered with a big pot of something.   
  
She calmly set the pot at the center of the table before taking a second look over her sons, bouncing an accusing finger between them, “Do either of you plan to clean up before dinner? Or are you just going to soak the chairs with whatever you covered in?”  
  
The boys jumped to their feet, responding in unison, “Sorry, Mom.”  
  
“Go.” Piper waved them upstairs, refusing Wyatt’s playful hug for a gesture, and waited for them to continue arguing upstairs before returning to the kitchen. Inhaling a deep breath, she heard the sound of the back door open and greeted her third child without a peek at whom it was, “I was beginning to think you’d been kidnapped.”  
  
“Very funny, Mom.” The girl dropped her backpack on the nearest surface, immediately spotting all of the food, and sighed heavily, “Is the whole family coming or something?”  
  
“I’m not conducting a conversation with you until that back door is closed.”  
  
Rolling her brown eyes, the girl gave a wave of her hand and shut the door.  
  
Piper turned to her immediately, giving her the look, and returned to her food preparation, “How many times to we have to talk about personal gain, Melinda?”  
  
Mouthing the words as her mother spoke them, she picked up a plate of vegetables and inquired, “Is this ready to head out there?”  
  
Piper grinned at her daughter, walking over and giving her a kiss on the forehead, “Yes, and that’s more like it.”  
  
After offering a weak smile of response, Melinda brought the large plate into the dining room and set it beside the pot. The closing of a door echoed her setting down the plate, and her eyes to shoot to the door. When she saw it was not the front door, a genuine happiness spread through her and she raced to the foot of the stairs.   
  
Her father waited for the Magic School door to disappear before taking off his teaching robe, tossing it over the staircase and meeting her eyes. He descended the stairs and welcomed his daughter with a warm embrace, “Hi, sweetheart.”  
  
“Welcome home, Daddy.” Melinda hugged him fiercely, shutting her eyes, and waited for him to pull away before even a thought of letting go crossed her mind.  
  
Once he had, Leo noted her demeanor, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing…” She shrugged, shoving her hands into her back jean pockets, and pouted, “Just…normal high school stuff.”  
  
“I see.”   
  
He gestured for her to sit with him at the dinner table, and she knew what was coming.  
  
“Have you considered coming to Magic School, like your mother and I suggested?”  
  
“Dad, I don’t want to be a freak.”  
  
“You won’t be there. Maybe you feel this way because you’re trying to be what you think is normal instead of just being yourself.”  
  
“Right, and I also be one of the Charmed kids.” Melinda snapped, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, “No thanks.”  
  
“You would be with family. Not just me. You’d have your cousins, and you know I could be there whenever you need me.”  
  
“You have no idea what it’s like. Just visiting there I hear about you and mom. I hear about my big bad brothers, Wyatt and Chris. It’s like I’m something they read about not a human being.”  
  
“Your brothers went, and that’s something had to work on.”  
  
“They grew up with their class, and I’ve missed so much time with my class.”  
  
“You asked us to let you out of Magic School without even attempting middle grades.”  
  
“Leo,” Piper chimed in causing her husband and daughter to meet her stern gaze, “Drop it. This is her decision. She wants to stay at public school and use her powers to slam doors when she’s home.”  
  
“Melinda!” His wide eyes were awaiting her once she had turned to face him again, “Personal gain.”  
  
She sunk into her seat, suddenly wondering why she had been so happy to see her dad, “I know.”  
  
“Now, she’s going to get a break and go get the last of dinner in here.”  
  
“Yes, Mom.”   
  
Once Melinda had made her exit into the kitchen, Piper kept her voice in a heated whisper, “Leo, we had an agreement. We’re not going to force our kids to do something they don’t want to. We both know what it’s like to find a balance, and she’s trying to do that.”  
  
“She’s miserable, and I’m supposed okay with that?”  
  
She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, sitting in his lap once he had pushed his chair back, “Now, you’re getting it.”  
  
Leo accepted her kiss with a stubbornness before the thunder of footsteps caused them to break their joining. Again, he noted tension and met his wife’s eyes, “Vanquish?”  
  
Piper nodded, leaving his lap and taking the seat to his right so that they could both watch their sons attempt to cease their arguing.   
  
Wyatt did his best to answer their stare, “How was your day, Dad?”  
  
Leo just laughed as Chris bumped his brother on the way to the seat to his left. Instead of respond, he watched as Wyatt lost the fake positivity and sat beside his mother.  
  
Once Melinda had appeared with the last of the food, Chris awkwardly cleared his throat and announced, “Bianca shouldn’t be much longer.”   
  
Piper straightened a cloth napkin on her lap, “Well, it just wouldn’t be like her to be on time.”   
  
“Mom…” and “Piper…” were the responses awarded to her as she crossed her arms.  
  
Melinda left a seat for his brother’s girlfriend, not wanting to further argument, and they were silent for a beat before the doorbell rang.  
  
“That’s her.” Chris vowed, rushing to the door, as everyone at the table looked to Piper for response.

  
Piper said nothing, knowing everyone was clear about her dislikes. Like it or not, Bianca was raised to be part of the Phoenix Coven which created plenty of problems for the family.   
  
“Sorry to be late.” Bianca blushed, straightening her brown jacket, “I had to make sure I looked presentable before I came.”  
  
“I’m sure.” Piper pounced, resulting in her husband quickly taking and squeezing her hand, “Maybe next time you could schedule your bounty hunting until after dinner, huh?”  
  
Ignoring his mother’s words, Chris’ eyes remained glued to his girlfriend as he intertwined the fingers of their joined hands, “You look great.”   
  
Once they had taken their seats at the dinner table, the food had begun its rounds at the table yet everyone remained silent as each dish traveled.  
  
Piper took a moment of the awkward stares before sighing heavily, insisting, “Bianca, it’s okay to taking off your jacket. It’s still warm because of all the cooking.”  
  
Bianca smiled, taking a small bite from the loaded plate in front of her, “Oh, I’m fine.”  
  
“I would really  _prefer_  you were comfortable.”  
  
“It’s okay, babe.” Chris smiled as his mom attempted to be encouraging, beginning to help Bianca remove her coat without agreement.  
  
The tension was thick once more as Bianca’s “uniform” was revealed beneath the brown jacket causing Wyatt and Melinda to immediately look down at their plates.  
  
Piper’s eyes went wide, “I was joking about hunting!”  
  
Chris buried his face in his hand as his father tried to gauge his mother’s emotions.  
  
“I’m sorry. It couldn’t wait.” The young woman began to protest, looking for support from Chris’ father, “I wasn’t hunting an innocent. I swear!”  
  
“How would you know an innocent?!”  
  
“That’s not fair, Piper!”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,  _Bianca_. Since when are we on first name basis?”  
  
“Mom! Just listen to her, would you?” Chris interjected, placing a hand on Bianca’s shoulder, “It could have been something to protect innocents.”  
  
Bianca felt her blood boil as Piper shot to a stand, “It was. I mean—I did the right thing.”  
  
“Mom, let’s just try to get through dinner.” Wyatt pleaded softly, meeting his brothers’ thankful eyes of his brother once their mother had returned to her seat, “Everything’s really good.”  
  
Everyone returned to their eating in silence as Melinda’s eyes surveyed the struggling family around her.   
  
_Gotta love a Halliwell dinner._


End file.
